


From 5 to 9 and Back Again

by webbstar



Series: Rooster Teeth One-Shots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbstar/pseuds/webbstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's perspective from 5-9 and from 9-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	From 5 to 9 and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try a new PoV for this story, so stay with me! It was meant to be a chapter for "Chances" but I think it stands better on its own. Hope you enjoy! -Kara

You look at your watch, and then at your co-workers, expecting someone to pipe up and talk about what the plan was for the group tonight. Lo and behold, Geoff asked what everyone was doing. When he was answered with a slew of shrugs and non-committal murmurs, he suggests one of the three bars that you and everyone else regulate.

You look at Michael sitting next to you, With an exchange of quick glances, you two make your plans, and voice your approval of the plans. Quickly after, the whole gang is on board after Ray makes a quick trip to the warehouse to inform Ryan of the plans.

You all discuss the hours that you'll be out, while Ray makes a few too many jokes and references about Thursday being the new Friday.

When the issue of rides arises, your head immediately whips to the man on your left, and he nods without missing a beat. Michael's been hanging out with everyone so you want to get as much time alone with him as possible and relish it.

"Micool's gonna drive me, Geoff."

"Team Mavin," Ray says, fake coughing to pretend to cover up what he'd said. You'd hate to admit it, but you love it when he says that. There's been nothing you want more recently than to actually make Mavin a real thing. It's been so long since he and Lindsay broke up, and it just seems like the right time to start making your move.

You laugh along with all of the other guys, and when it dies down, the carpools are figured out. You and Michael, Geoff and Ray, Jack and Ryan.

In almost an instant, it's 5:00, and everyone's out in the parking lot, the drivers arguing about the best way to get to the bar, while the passengers crack jokes about all of the people who are still at the office working. Soon enough you're in the car. Alone. With him. Both of you turn to each other and you have to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there. You grin at him and he smiles right back, and your heart swells a little bit. Tonight is going to be the night. You know it.

He plugs in his phone and puts on your playlist, and you're off. As you drive down the road and talk about what's been going on, you can't stop staring at him. The sun is setting, but the rays seem to beam off of him perfectly.

All too soon, you're hopping out of the car and being subjected to ridicule by your other friends who got there a few minutes earlier. Geoff yanks open the door to the bar, and you head in, ducking under the small archway that his arm has made.

You glance around at all of the women there, and think back to the times where you would've been overjoyed, so sure that your British accent would lure one of the women home with you. But it's completely different now. And as if he's been reading your mind, Michael catches up with you and makes a quick remark about how all you had to say was tippity top before a girl would strip down to her knickers. You giggle, and call him your "silly little boy," and he just sticks his tongue out at you. You finally reach the booth that Ray had gotten, and everyone else isn't too far behind.

Piling in, Jack complains about a lack of space, and is met with multiple comments about his weight. The waitress comes over and rambles off all of the specials and deals and what not, but you're pretty sure no one is listening. Geoff gives her a polite smile and takes on the roll of the supervisor, asking what everyone is paying with so that he can coordinate the number of tabs open. You pull out your wallet, and reveal the multiple twenties sitting idly within, and Michael and Ray follow suit.

"Tab for Team Lads please" Ray says to the waitress, but the woman is too busy staring at Michael to acknowledge him.

You clear your voice a bit louder than normal, and stare the woman down as she blushes and takes down everyone's names and orders, making a comment when Michael says his name. (Who the fuck doesn't know how to spell Michael? And the buffalo burger can't be THAT good) She leaves and everyone, save for you, immediately starts mimicking her, being sure to draw out Michael's name. He shakes them off with a laugh, and the subject is dropped when the newest Let's Play idea is brought up.

Of course this takes multiple turns, and before you know it, you're telling a completely relevant story about the time you watched your nana fall down the stairs. Your table is the loudest at the bar, with everyone in hysterics as your recall the fateful trip that she'd taken that day.

Michael's laughing so hard that there are tears in his eyes and he has to lean on your shoulder for support. Without thinking, and with a quick swig of courage juice, you put your arm around him, and to your relief, he leans further into you and keeps laughing.

The laughter starts to die down as a man appears with two giant trays with plates of food on them, but your arm remains around Michael, who seems to either not notice it, or be completely fine with it. After the man leaves and plates are passed around the table, you think about whether or not you can manage eating a burger with one hand. Geoff takes a bite of his burger, looks at you, and asks how you and Michael (the two lovebirds) are doing. You laugh and quickly pull your arm back to your side as Michael makes a snappy comeback.

The other guys, especially Ryan, are too captivated in their food and drinks to notice. You take Geoff's attention off of you and Michael and use the old "Ryan is a serial killer" prompt to make a joke about where exactly these burgers came from. He plays along and the ball gets rolling again.

By the time the meal is finished, every man has got about 5 beers in his system, except for Geoff, who's got about three shots of whiskey on top of that, but is still totally fine, as always. The annoying waitress comes back to flirt with Michael again and clear the plates. You hear her talk about getting off shift soon and you're already brewing to the brim with jealousy.

"Guys, let's get some shots, yeah?"

Your mind races as you think of what you just said, and try and come up with something to take it back. But before you can, Jack and Ryan are already headed to the bar, with Ray and Geoff trailing behind.

You get up to go, turning around to see if Michael's following you, and get a glimpse of the woman writing down something on a piece of paper. Before he can even pick it up, you run over and grab Michael's hand, forcing him out of the booth while shooting a fake smile to the waitress. He half waves to her, and lets you drag him over to where the guys are waiting for you two.

You arrive at the counter, with a shot of tequila already waiting for you. You look over at Michael, who's shot was conveniently placed next to yours, and then down at your hands, that are still intertwined. You shrug internally, and lift the glass up with your left hand, waiting until Geoff counted down from five to pour the liquid down your throat.

Michael lets go of your hand to hold his nose and drink, but it's too late for you. The alcohol burns your throat, eyes and nose, but as soon as you look down, there's another shot glass in front of you.

Looking to the rest of the guys for an explanation, Ryan informs you that he paid for three shots for all of you, to celebrate something that you didn't quite catch. You shrug again, and giggle as Ray screams out "YOLO" before you do your second shot.

This one takes a little bit longer to recover from, and you can feel your mind start to fade. You announce to everyone that you're drunk but everyone just tells you to shut the hell up and drink.

You pick up the final shot glass of the night and turn to Michael. He turns to you and you can tell that he's in the exact same state that you are. You hear Geoff start to count down, and raise the glass closer and closer to your lips. Your last concrete memories of the night are you seeing the clock strike nine above Michael's head, Michael's face, and Geoff screaming "DRINK, BITCHES!" And then it starts to get hazy.

——————————————————————

9:00

You guys go back to the booth, order another round, and everything seems a lot funnier now. All of the stories bring you to tears, and each and every one of them is better than the last. Your accent comes out even more now, and that just amuses the guys. They mimic you, and you follow suit, forging an American accent.

Michael's head is on your shoulder again, so you throw your arm around him once more, this time holding him much tighter.

10:00

Jack and Ryan asks for their bill, Jack saying that Caiti wants him home, and Ryan saying that his wife doesn't like him out late, but you think the two are gonna do it in Jack's car.

You tell them, and they just respond by pointing out how shitfaced you are, to which you answer with a string of incoherent sounds, followed by a loud laugh and a swig of beer.

11:00

Geoff says he's heading out now, and asks you if you're riding with him. You hesitate to answer but Michael answers for you, saying that you're his boy and that he'll take care of you. Geoff nods and turns to Ray, who makes sure that it's not a hassle before accepting the ride. He throws down his portion of the tab plus tip, and says a few parting words before scooting out of the booth to follow Geoff out.

12:00

It's just you and him now, finally alone. Both of you are exchanging slurred words, which end up being perfectly understood by the other. Your arm is still around him and your hand has found its way to the other man's, your thumb making small circles on the back of his hand, only pausing to pull your hand away and grab your beer.

Michael turns to you and asks a question, that you interpret as an invitation to leave, adding a few twenties to the pile of money that Ray had left. You accept, and get out of the booth while swiftly adding the balance of the money owed on the table, walking over to the bar, and bob and weave your way through the crowd that had accumulated over the time you've been there.

Michael isn't too far behind, and with a quick conversation with the bartender, a cab is called and a promise is made to the bartender that Michael will definitely pick up his car as soon as he is okay to drive. The two of you head outside to wait for the taxi, the two of your hands gravitating back together.

As soon as your fingers intertwine, you look over at the auburn haired man beside you. His eyes lock on to yours and you know the moment is right, you lean forward swiftly and plant a firm, sloppy kiss on his lips, and to your surprise, he kisses back. You pull apart, and his goofy smile makes you grin from ear to ear.

The cab finally arrives, and the two of you hop in, and proceed to make out in the back seat like a couple of teenagers.

3:00

It's dark. Really fucking dark. You're not sure what's happened over the last three hours. To be honest, you're pretty sure that you're still drunk. You wiggle around to try and figure out your surroundings. There's an arm wrapped around you, a sheet on top of you, and you are 100% without a doubt naked.You look over, and faintly see Michael's sleeping face next to you. Fuck yes. But how did you get from the bar here?

You remember throwing money in a cabbie's face and sprinting up to Michael's apartment. You remember clothes being torn off in a frenzy and a whole lot of kissing.

Penis. Yours or his? You remember watching Michael suck you off, and get chills remembering how good it felt, and grin.

But you distinctly remember Michael's penis being in your face, and you screaming about it for a good ten seconds. Where did it go? Hand. Definitely. Mouth. Probably. Ass. ASS?

You wiggle a bit more in your spot and your ass starts to sting. Holy fuck. We had sex. He f'd me in the a. Literally. Oh yeah.

You smile again and cozy up to Michael, who's arm is wrapped comfortable around your waist, and has you close to his chest. Nuzzling your nose into his neck, you fall back a sleep, praying that your hangover won't be too bad.

5:00

You're shaken awake by a disturbance in the bed. You look over, and Michael is sitting up. You shoot up as well, ignoring how dizzy it makes you feel to do so. He's rubbing his eyes and mumbling about how drunk he was, and you can't help but think about what to tell him if he doesn't remember what happened last night.

He looks at you and smiles, and all worry is flushed from your body as you say good morning. He says it back, and tells you that he has to go get his car, and would love it if you came. You nod, trying not to seem too excited, ecstatic that he used the words "love" and "you" in the same sentence when referring to you.

You get dressed quickly, thanking the lord that you two are good enough friends that you sleep over often, and have some stuff in a drawer just in case. He calls a cab, which arrives within minutes, and to your embarrassment, it's the same cabbie that you two had last night. Michael tries to make light of the situation, asking the cabbie if he ever sleeps, and laughing awkwardly when the cabbie ignores him completely.

When you get to the bar, you make sure to hand the man his money, plus a hefty tip, and try not to get too flustered when he speeds away without a word.

Michael leaves a note for the bartender, and you two get into the car once again. He puts on your playlist, and you drive off. This time, it's the sunrise, but the light does nothing to inhibit Michael's looks. You pull up to the red light, and he breaks the silence that the two of you had been sitting in by saying your name. He reaches over and grabs your hand, whilst simultaneously placing a chaste kiss on your lips. You beam at him as he pulls away, and continues to drive, and still holds on tight to your hand.


End file.
